A demon never forget
by Shadowolf2504
Summary: Apres la mort de Martha ,Dracula veut se venger auprès de son assassin. After the death of Martha, Dracula wants revenge from his murderer.


'' Vampire !''

'' Demon !''

'' Satan !''

Même à l'autre bout de la fôret on entendait cela .

Des humains avec des fourches , des torches , des poignards , des arbalètes , regardant avec menace les deux silhouettes projetées sur une vitre en haut du château de Lubov .

Ou trois silhouettes ?

Oui ,malheureusement ce fut trop beau pour être vrai .

Martha venait d'accoucher il y a trois mois de Mavis , Dracula devint père et son épouse mère .

A croire que leur bonheur était si fort qu'il se fit ressentir partout ,par tout .

Les humains n'auraient jamais tolérés de savoir que les vampires se reproduisent .

Oh ca non , ils ne veulent pas qu'ils vivent heureux et pour toujours .

Ils devaient y mettre un terme , et vite .

''Chéri?''

'' Va te cacher mon amour , je vais régler ca , *je te le promet*...''

Elle couru avec son enfant rapidement à un endroit bien isolé qui ne fut PAS ENCORE brulé par l'espèce humaine ...

''La Fôret''

.

Dracula ouvra les portes avec une envie folle de leurs sauter à la gorge , mais il ne pouvait , il avait promit , de ne plus tuer d'humains pour Martha même si ils le méritaient tous de mourir sous la main d'un vampire ,de Dracula .

Tous se turent en même temps , nous entendîmes que le crépitement du feu sur les torches , du stress , de la peur se faisait sentir chez Dracula , des paroles , des chuchotement se firent entendre chez le vampire .

''c'est lui'' _ ''oui préparez vous''

''Vampire ! Demon ! qu'on lui arrache la tête ''

Etaient ils sérieux ? pensaient ils qu'ils pouvaient sincèrement lui arracher un cheveux même en étant plusieurs ?

Mais ce n'était toujours pas le moment de se jeter des fleurs .

*Il faut que je maitrise la situation et au plus vite*

''Je vous en pris calmez vous !''

''NON mais vous entendez il nous supplie maintenant , AUCUNE PITIE !''

Chlak ! une flèche atterrit brutalement à 1 mètre de lui sur la porte et un cri retentit , c'était celui de Martha .

Il ferma les portes et couru vite auprès de sa bien aimé .

Morte

Etendue sur le sol , du sang jaillissant du coté gauche de ses côtes , elle fut poignardée ... Bébé à terre en train de pleurer , du feu autour d'eux Dracula était figé , il ne pouvait plus bouger ,il attendait le moment où il allait se réveiller de cette horrible cauchemar .

Mais il arriva à détacher son regard de sa femme sur une autre personne,non Mavis mais un homme du village qui s'en allait justement ,le villageois regarda Dracula une** avant dernière** fois avant de partir en courant , ce qui lui sera fatale . Non il n'aurai jamais du le regarder , **jamais **.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Ding Dong''

''Monsieur , des invités .''

''Oui oui je sais , laissez les entrer Jeckyll''

''Bonsoir Drac ''

''Bonsoir Wanda ,bonsoir Eunice : toujours aussi eblouissante ?''

''Enh Drac , merci''Dit elle en arrangeant ses cheveux .

''Je veux dire à cause des couches de maquillages '' Tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Wanda.

''HAHA TRES DROLE! C EST BON ? VOUS AVEZ FINI DE RIGOLER ?''

''Haaa oui je crois '' dit il en essuyant une larme .

''Bon vous pouvez me la garder 2 , 3 heures ? je ne serais pas long''

''Ne t'inquiète pas Drac on va bien s'en occuper '' Wanda

''Dis moi Dracula , en parlant de couches , tu as changé celle de ta fille ?''

''Non justement , j'ai abordé le sujet pour que tu t'en charges , A tout à l'heure !''

'Mais ?,nn mais je rêve !?''

''Eunice laisse le un peu respirer , c'est dure pour lui , et viens voir comme elle dort la petite puce ...''

''ENHHHHH''dirent elles à l'unissons

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un village , des renseignement depuis des mois , il est prêt .

L'humain n'aura pas eu beaucoup de temps de gloire .

5 mois exactement .

xxxxxxxxxx

Des cris puis plus rien , le villageois sentait que ceci était pour lui,il alla se refugier dans sa chambre , la ferma à doubles tours et se mit au coin d'un mur , assit ,une main tenant une bouteille de rhum ,une autre faisait le signe de la croix pour prier , que le grand mechant loup ne le trouve pas ...

BOOM ! BOOM! BOOM!

CRACK ! Dracula réussit avec simplicité à ouvrir les portes .

L'humain tout en pleurant, ivre , regarda le vampire , effrayé parce qu'il avait commit : le courroux d'un demon .

''Je vous en pris, épargnez moi!''

''Qu'entends-je , tu me supplies maintenant ? aucune pitié , je vais t'arracher la tête.''Dit il calmement tout en insistant sur le mot arracher.

Il était effrayant , grand , vêtu de noir , aux yeux rouge sang avec de grandes dents aiguisées comme des lames.

Il compris que le vampire n'était pas la pour plaisanter ,même si il venait de répéter la phrase que son village avait dit avant de tuer son épouse , il savait qu'il allait mourir ,d'une quelconque façon , mais toutefois horrible comme ce qu'il venait de faire à un village tout entier.

Dracula s'approcha doucement , fit lever le villageois qui tremblait comme une feuille ,qui était tout petit face au monstre et chuchota :

''Je n'oubli jamais un visage''

TOC , une tête est tombé et ce n'était pas celle de Dracula .

_**Voilà ! je voulais vous faire part d'un petit idée de vengeance de Dracula que j'avais en tête , j'espere que cela vous plaira .^^**_

_** Au revoir.**_


End file.
